Derek Bailey Shepherd
Derek Bailey Shepherd is the only son of Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd. He has two siblings, an older sister, Zola, and a younger sister, Ellis. History Meredith's Pregnancy Meredith found out she was pregnant three weeks into her pregnancy, a few months after Mark died. She told Derek by buying a shirt for Zola that said "World's Best Big Sister". At first, she was convinced that she would miscarry, which is why she only told him, and not even Cristina. ''("I Was Made for Lovin' You") Birth Meredith went into labor in the middle of a super storm. The labor was going smoothly until the OB determined that the baby had face presentation. He was then born via emergency c-section in the dark during the storm. In the operating room, the doctors had to hold flashlights so that Connie, the OB, could see to deliver him. After he was born, his breathing was shallow and his sats were low, so he was taken to the NICU to be monitored and receive oxygen. After he was born, Shane noticed that Meredith had suffered from a massive splenic hemorrhage caused by her fall down the stairs. Miranda Bailey performed surgery to stop the hemorrhage and saved Meredith's life, thus Meredith named her son after her. ("Perfect Storm") Meredith's Attack A few weeks after Meredith was attacked by a patient, Arizona and Alex brought Zola, Bailey, and Ellis in to see her. However, the three of them were too scared by her appearance and the visit was brief. After she had recovered, the family was happily reunited at home. ("The Sound of Silence") Fifth Birthday For his fifth birthday, he wanted a superhero party. After Alex had to back out of helping set up the party to operate on a patient and the entertainment cancelled, Link offered to help her. They set up the party and Link even pretended to be Thor when Bailey asked if he was. ("Help, I'm Alive") Thatcher's Death When Thatcher died, he left presents for Ellis, Bailey, and Zola in his closet. Meredith took those present to her kids and told them about their grandpa. ("The Winner Takes It All") Meeting Andrew After Zola caught Andrew DeLuca trying to sneak out of the house in the middle of the night, Meredith sat Bailey and his siblings down with ice cream and told them that Andrew was at the house because the two of them were dating. Bailey asked Meredith if she would kiss Andrew, to which she said she probably would. ("Head Over High Heels") Saying Goodbye to Meredith Just before Meredith decided to turn herself into the police for committing insurance fraud, she sat Bailey, Zola, and Ellis down and told them that she would be gone for a while. Bailey asked where Meredith was going, and she said she had to take care of something very important. She didn't give them details, but assured them that Alex, Maggie, and Amelia would be there for them. ("Jump Into the Fog") Meredith's Community Service When Meredith was doing community service, Bailey found her vest and asked if he could wear it to school. She told him no, saying she needed it to go to work. ("Nothing Left to Cling To") Halloween He dressed as a football player for Halloween. Meredith was released from jail that day and missed trick or treating with them, but got home in time to help them sort candy. ("Whistlin' Past the Graveyard") Notes and Trivia *He was named after his father and Miranda Bailey, his parents' colleague who saved Meredith after she delivered him. *For his first Halloween, he was dressed as a pumpkin. *He is almost always called Bailey. *While he was being watched by his aunt Maggie, he once spilled an entire bag of flour on the floor. *Before falling unconscious, Meredith said that she knew his name but was put under anaestethic before she could tell anyone. It is unknown if she had the name Bailey in mind at the time, as Bailey hadn't saved her yet. *Before his birth, Meredith and Cristina occasionally referred to him as "fetus." *Before his sex was determined, Meredith referred to him as "she" while Derek refered to him as "he". *When discussing names, Derek said he liked William and Meredith liked Sebastian. *He is the only one of his parents' three kids to be born in the hospital where they work, as well as the only one born in Seattle. *He went through a phase of saying funny before every sentence. Category:Grey's Anatomy Character